Wrestlemania XX
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} Event WrestleMania XX was the twentieth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on March 21, 2004, at Madison Square Garden in New York City. The event was a joint-promotion pay-per-view event, featuring performers from the Raw, SmackDown! and Hardnitro brands. The card for the event featured three main events. The main match for the Raw brand was for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship between champion Eddie Guerrero and Sting. Sting won the match, making Eddie Guerrero submit via the Scorpion Deathlock. The main match for the SmackDown! brand featured a Triple Threat match between the champion Bret Hart versus Shawn Michaels versus Chris Benoit for the WWE Global Heavyweight Championship which Benoit won after a Wild Bomb defeating Shawn Michaels via pinfall. The predominant match from Hardnitro brand was a title unification match between Rhino and Raven, respectively NWA World and ECW World champions. The winner was Rhino after a Gore, the result of the unification was the "creation" of the WWE Grand Heavyweight Championship, which would carry the legacy of the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, following the lineage of champions. The Undercard had as main match a Triple Threat match between Stone Cold Steve Austin, Goldberg and Brock Lesnar, Brock Lesnar was the winner after taking advantage of Stone Cold out of the ring to apply an F5 in Goldberg and win the match. It also had an unprecedented and incredible match named as 5-on-5 Elimination Hell in a Cell match, unlike the traditional Survivor Series Elimination match, was also played between two teams, Disciples of Apocalypse (The Undertaker, Brian Harris, Don Harris Harris and Bryan Clark) versus Evolution (Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista, Randy Orton and Chris Jericho), the another member of the DOA Brian Lee was outside the cell with commentators. The Disciples of Apocalypse won with The Undertaker and Brian Adams surviving, the last elimination was with The Undertaker to apply a The Last Ride in Triple H. The rivalry between John Cena and Edge culminated in a Falls Count Anywhere match where John Cena defeated Edge after a FU on a backstage table. AJ Styles defends his title against Abyss, as had been promised before Styles face Shane Douglas, Abyss won after a Shock Treatment, and thus conquered the now-named WWE Television Championship. After Rick Steiner's attack on his brother Scott Steiner, costing him a match for the WWE Global Heavyweight Championship against Bret Hart. The Steiner Brothers have a great rivalry that ends at Wrestlemania in a No holds barred match, Scott Steiner wins, and after the match forgives his brother. The long-running tag team rivalry has a new chapter in Wrestlemania where the New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) face America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm) and the last ECW World Tag Team champions Danny Doring and Roadkill for Unify the NWA World Tag and ECW World Tag titles in a Ladder match, the winners are now called the WWE Grand Tag Team champions. America's Most Wanted win after James Storm takes the belts off the hook at the top of the Ladder. Chyna defends the women's title in a Fatal 6-Way match against Molly Holly, Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria and Ivory. The match was won by Ivory, who applied a Small Package in Victoria quickly while the others disputed the match outside the ring. The mysterious Shaman defends his WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy, retaining the belt after applying a .40 on Matt Hardy. Jimmy Michaels faces Christopher Daniels for the now-called WWE X-Division Championship in a Ultimate X match. Christopher Daniels won and is the new X-Division champion. After two years, we have a new Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, this time disputed by 30 men. Sean O'Haire won after eliminating Bully Ray. Results